


Change of Plans

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pon Farr, Post-Star Trek IV, Schmoop, T'hy'la, Third wheel McCoy, k/s day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After recovering from the events on the Genesis planet and regaining most of his memories, Spock has settled back into his life with Jim. However the biological upheaval he went through might lead to some unexpected surprises.</p><p>Unexpected but not unwelcome. </p><p>(Aka domestic pon farr fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for K/S day TWO years ago, but since I just found it again I figured it was only appropriate to post it. It's incredibly cheesy but I don't care :)
> 
> Mentions of events in Amok Time and Star Trek II and III. (It takes place vaguely after the fourth movie because timelines, but that movie doesn't really come up)

Kirk noticed when Spock won at chess because he had made an illogically risky move and Kirk hadn’t even thought to take advantage of it.

The next day, Spock holed himself up in his room, meditating, for the better part of the afternoon, and Kirk noticed that, too.

He had already been on the computers, looking up dates and making calculations, and had determined that it couldn’t possibly be that time again. But when Spock’s fingers trembled against his and Kirk became aware of the carefully repressed lust that Spock felt, he remembered. 

He remembered that when Spock had died, he had been forced growing up all over again, stopping at a random (but convenient) point on his biological timeline that did not necessarily correspond with where he had left off. 

The conclusion, as they say, was quite logical.

When they were finishing dinner the night after that, Spock cleared his throat; said “Jim.”

Kirk fought back a grin. “Yes, Spock?”

“A... situation has occurred, which I believe you may wish to be informed of,” Spock said carefully, not quite meeting the Human’s eyes. 

“Does this have anything to do with... biology?” Kirk asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Spock’s eyebrows raised. “Biology?” he repeated.

“You know,” Kirk explained. “Vulcan biology?”

Spock looked, if possible, more uncomfortable now that he knew Kirk suspected. But, no doubt, he was also remembering their conversation from years ago when he answered. “Ah, yes. The biology of Vulcans.”

“Well?” Kirk asked, “what about it?” It was clear that he enjoyed teasing his Vulcan like this. His eyes were shining, and a smile kept playing at the edges of his lips. 

“I believe you are already acquainted with the situation,” Spock said, looking mildly offended by the news. “Therefore, logically, I should not need to enlighten you.”

Kirk raised his eyebrows innocently. “Oh really?”

“Indeed.”

“Might, then, this aspect of Vulcan biology have to do with... sex?”

“It is a distinct possibility.” Spock’s hands were trembling again, and he was powerless to hide it. 

“Mmhmmm.” Kirk rested his chin in his hands thoughtfully. “And might it also be unexpected, given the havoc caused to your biological systems on Genesis?”

“That would be a logical inference.” Spock was starting to tense, this game having become illogically stimulating. It was... not displeasing, Spock decided. Quite the opposite, in fact. 

“Well, then,” Kirk said, leaning back in his chair with an air of casual dismissal. “I guess I was completely wrong.” He pushed back, beginning to stand. 

“Jim,” Spock said, caught off guard. He had not been predicting this reaction. “I was under the impression that-”

“I knew?” Jim shrugged. “Maybe. I guess we won’t know till you tell me.” He picked up his now-empty soup bowl, and wandered into the kitchen of their shared apartment. Spock frowned, stood, and followed.

“Jim, you are behaving most illogically.” Spock stood in the doorway, his hands clasped behind his back. 

“Maybe I just want to hear you say it,” Kirk murmured as he slid past Spock, allowing their chests to make full contact as he returned to the dining room to get the rest of the dishes. 

“I do not understand,” Spock said, resisting the urge to follow. “You desire confirmation of a fact which you already seem confident of.”

“Emotional Security?” Kirk suggested.

Spock sighed. Checkmate. “I have, once again, entered into my... time of mating,” he said reluctantly. “As you predicted, I was not anticipating such an occurrence.”

Kirk turned, then, abandoning the dishes. “And that’s a bad thing?” he said softly, taking Spock’s hands in his. 

“It is,” Spock swallowed, “not as unfortunate as it has been in the past.”

“I suppose we’d better do something about it then.” Kirk leaned in even closer. “Tonight?”

“As you wish.” Spock was rather tempted to insist on that precise moment, but such thinking was illogical.

“I’d like to change the sheets on the bed, first,” Kirk was saying. He grinned slyly. “It’ll only get stronger if we draw it out, correct, Spock?”

Spock nodded.

“Anything you’d like to add? Ringing bells? Sharp implements?”

“Negative,” Spock replied. “The ceremony is past. I have only one assurance to give you before we begin.”

When Kirk looked at him expectantly, Spock clarified.

“Jim. I do not intend to allow you to die tonight, other than in the archaic euphemism for an orgasm.”

It was delivered bluntly, but Kirk couldn’t help shivering with anticipation. “I’ll see you in bed, my T’hy’la,” he murmured.

They locked eyes, staring as if into each other’s souls. This might have gone on indefinitely, except the doorbell suddenly rang. 

Twice.

Kirk sighed as he broke his gaze and headed to the door. 

“Jim!” Dr. McCoy crowed as he barged in the door. “My God, man, it’s been a long time.”

“As I recall,” Kirk stammered, “you were the one on a research trip to-”

“I know, I know, but I’ve just gotten back!” the old doctor was practically bouncing with excitement. “I’ve got a ton of things to tell you. See, there was this life form literally made out of precipitation, and there was this imbalance in it’s chemical processes, which I was able to rectify, and-”

“Bones,” Kirk said, holding up his hands to curb the enthusiasm. “Maybe we should wait for a better time-”

“Fine!” McCoy announced, spreading his arms wide. “Let’s go! Drinks are on me!”

“No it’s...” Kirk looked back at Spock, who had been standing impassive and silent the whole time.

“You know the hobgoblin can come too!”

“No, Bones, really,” Kirk said awkwardly. “We’ve just kind of- not tonight.”

McCoy’s face fell. “You don’t want to hear about how I cured a rainy day?”

“It’s just...”

“Doctor,” Spock announced, stepping forward. “While your anecdote does contain the possibility of being quite fascinating, Jim and I were in the midst of preparing to correct a chemical imbalance of my own through the use of sexual intercourse.” He raised an innocent eyebrow when Kirk gave him a shocked look.

McCoy buried his face in his hands as the realization hit him. “Dammit,” he muttered. 

“Sorry,” was all Kirk could offer. “Maybe tomorrow.”

McCoy sighed. “Deal,” he agreed dejectedly. “On the condition that you two listen, and don’t share your own stories.”

“Deal,” Kirk confirmed. “Just be glad you didn’t decide to walk in an hour from now.”

McCoy left of his own accord, shaking his head and grumbling something about a “damned pointy-eared, green-blooded, hobgoblin mating cycle.”

Kirk and Spock shared another somewhat guilty look. “For what it’s worth,” Kirk said. “I still find your mating cycle... incredibly attractive.”

“At this point,” Spock countered, “I am unable to find any aspect of you that is not attractive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find more of me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores.


End file.
